Hidden From The Past
by Siena McGonagall Dumbledore
Summary: Athena Malfoy is the twin of Draco Malfoy, the one no wanted. Or so she thinks. Starting her first year at Hogwarts, she becomes friends with Hermione Granger, first-class know-it-all. Together, the muggle-born and the pure-blood find out their own pasts, and discover as secret so big, only 3 other people in the world know, and only one knows the complete truth.
1. House Elf Lunch and Sorting Hat Gossip

As Athena ran around her play room, chasing her mother, Wilsper. She put in a burst of speed and tackled the house elf. "Ha, gotcha." She rolled off Wilsper, making sure not to harm the elf. "Yes you did Athena. Today I will take you to get your school supplies." The young girls eyes brightened at the thought of school. "Yay! Thanks mum. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts." The house elf smiled, eyes twinkling. "Yes, Thena, you've told me about 15 times since you got your letter yesterday. Now go wash up and get ready for lunch. I expect to see you in your dining room in five minutes." The young witch nodded, and trooped off to the washroom.

You see, Athena Minerva Malfoy had not grown up like a normal child. She was raised by house elves. She was the twin nobody wanted. Draco Malfoy's twin, to be exact. She was an unexpected surprise. Through some odd fluke, the Healers at St. Mungo's had never seen her coming. So her parents had taken her home, handed her to the head elf, Wilsper, and instructed her to take care of the infant. And so she was raised by house elves. While Draco was dressed up and taught mannerisms and how to be a charming young man, Athena was locked up in her room and told to stay quiet until the party was over.

As the odd young girl stepped into the washroom, she contemplated her living situation. Most would think it strange to call a house elf 'Mum', but she found it natural. She had grown up knowing no other way of life, disconnected from the outer world. Her friends and family were the house elves, and a select few outside of the Malfoy household even knew she existed. She even had her own section of the house, tucked away in the back of the east wing. She waved her hand at the sink and the water started flowing. She then used her magic to bring the soap to her hands, and lathered up, singing a happy tune. When she had finished washing up, she made her way down to her dining room, and joined Wilsper, Dobby and the rest of the Malfoy house elves for lunch. "Hi Mum, hi Dad." She house elves who she had referred to as her parents smiled and replied in kind. Wilsper snapped her fingers and a wonderful lunch of turkey sandwiches and orange juice appeared.

When lunch was over, the house elves departed to take care of household chores. Athena levitated all of the plates and glasses into the sink, and snapped her fingers, causing the charmed brushes to set about cleaning the plates. When they finished washing, one of the house elves, Fernai, appeared to take the plates back to the kitchens. Athena thanked him, and skipped back down to her room to read the muggle magazines she had Wilsper smuggle to her rooms every week. She laid on her bed and let the magazine float in front of her, lazily flipping the pages.

By now, you're probably wondering how she does all this magic, without even having attended her first year of Hogwarts, let alone without a wand. Wandless magic, that's how. Athena Malfoy had very, very strong wandless magic. Wandless magic wasn't regulated by the Ministry. It was undetectable by the trace, so no one had any idea of her power. Every magical child has a certain amount of wandless magic until they get their wands, but hardly any of them can actually control it. Athena had had fairly strong wandless magic to begin with, but six years of helping house elves with chores is bound to hone it in. Wilsper had noticed her strong magical signature, and helped the young girl control her magic and use it consciously, mostly with levitation. Another effect of living with the house elves had been her ability to gauge a person or creatures feelings, even one she hardly knew. It was like a sixth sense.

Wilsper slowly knocked on the door, then slowly shifted it open. "Thena? Ready to go get your supplies?" She smiled brightly when the young girl perked up, returned the magazine to the box under her bed, and joined the house elf at her door. "Are we apparating or flooing?" She asked Wilsper. She liked apparating better than flooing, especially with Wilsper, whose apparations were almost imperceptible, like blinking. "Apparating, my dear Athena." And which that, the house elf laid her hand on her young witches leg, and they were in front of Gringotts. Athena had an account there, and had received a monthly allowance of 10 galleons. After 11 years of saving, she had over 1000 galleons in her account, seeing as she bought only necessities, such as clothing, and the occasional book or two when she decided to treat herself.

When she had taken out enough money for the year, and bought everything except her wand and robes, she made her way to Ollivander's. Wilsper had been insistent in saying that they would get the wand last. They had compromised and gotten it second-to-last. When she made her way into the shop, she saw a boy with black messy hair, with a large pile of tried wands next to him. The wandmaker handed him a wand, and before he even waved it, she saw it was the one for him. When he waved it and the sparks swept over the dusty floor, she knew she had been right. He paid and exited the door, and Ollivander turned to her. "Let's find you a wand, shall we?" He set the tape measure in front of her, and after a few whispered words on his part, it began to measure her, white he looked her over, muttering to himself, taking note of the measurements. The tape measure finally re-rolled itself, and he walked back to the halls of shelves, pulling box after box from the shelves.

When she finally had a pile of wands that was twice the height of the previous boys, the elderly wandmaker muttered to himself and trooped off into the back rooms. He came out with a pillow of three wands. He handed her the first one, a holly with beautiful jade on the hilt, creating mesmerizing patterns. When Athena took hold of the first one, the window of Ollivander's shop exploded, and after a quick Reparo, he handed her the second wand, this one a dark wood with ruby inlaid on the hilt. This time, only the ink bottle on his desk spilled, and with a wave of his wand, it was cleaned up. Mumbling something along the lines of "Closer, closer", he handed her the last wand. Made of a ivory colored wood, with swirls of darker wood on the hilt, it had beautiful engraving over the entire wand, in ancient runes. She took hold of the wand, apprehensive, and felt an instant tingle of warmth spread over her entire body, and she floated a foot from the ground, her wand hand giving a slight glow. When she was safely on the ground again, Ollivander explained to her the nature of her wand. "11 and 3/4 inch, unyielding, yew tree, with an ivy core."  
"Wait, what? Ivy?"  
"Yes. Magical ivy, the Eveitus Coraniu. Your wand is a Natural wand. Only two of it's kind of existence, and one of them was bought just yeasterday, if fact." He then walked behind his desk. "That will be 16 galleons." Athena had many more questions, but sensing he would reveal no more, she paid and exited the shop. She strolled down the street, fingering the new wand in the pocket of her robes.  
When she arrived at Madam Malkins, she gave everything but her wand to Wilsper, and asked her to take it to her rooms, than return to wait outside the shop. She stepped into the shop, Madam Malkin looked at her, surprised by her attire. Thing was, Athena dressed like an American Muggle, with an outer robe. She wore a nice undershirt, with a support charm, then she would shrug on a nice, snug shirt, usually black. Then she would slip on a pair of pants, which today were some comfortable, navy blue jeggings, a form of pants she had picked up from the muggles. She would put on her robe, today a slightly lighter shade of blue than her pants, and her deep emerald cloak. It was the pants that threw everyone off. If her parents had seen her, and been bothered to act like thy were related, that would have been horrified. "3 sets plain black robes, please, and one set of nicer black robes." After shaking off her surprise, Madam Malkin nodded and set about measuring Athena. "Oh, and female for the robes, please." Athena added as an afterthought. "Alright," replied Malkin. When Athena had her robes, she met Wilsper outside the door, and they apparated back to the manor, where Athena packed for Hogwarts, waiting for 11 o'clock on 1 September.

When the Malfoys appeared at Kings Cross station at 10:50, Narcissa left Athena with instructions on how to enter the platform, and was off. Athena just barley boarded the train on time. It was already slowly chugging away by the time she found a compartment. It held the messy haired boy from the wand shop, and a red head. "H-hi. C-an I sit here?" She asked in a quiet voice. She had never met any other children, with the exception of Draco. She had seen other children, but never spoken to them.

The boys both looked up as a girl with long raven black hair, in a braid draped over her shoulder, and deep silver eyes that seemed to see your every thought, entered the compartment and asked to join them. "Sure. I'm Harry Potter, and this is my friend, Ron Weasley." Her eyes got wider at the mention if Harry's last name, but she was polite enough not to look for the scar on his forehead. "Thank you. My name is Athena. It's nice to meet you." She was very quiet and shy, and seemed lonely. "Nice to meet you too, Athena." Said Harry, and was about to say more, when he was interrupted by Ron. "What's your last name?" He asked oh so politely. "I-I um... I don't think you'll like me if I tell you." She he'd heard enough about her family to know they weren't all that popular. Harry laughed. "Nonsense. We don't judge on namesake, we judge on personality." He saw the nervous look on her face, and stopped laughing. "Um, ok. It's Ma-" Just then, a girl with bushy hair opened the compartment, looking flushed. "Have you seen a toad? Neville Longbottom lost his."  
"No, but I'll help you look." She was relieved not to have to tell her new friends her last name. So she got up and followed the girl out, assessing her. Not in the bad way. She could see that as she grew, she would become a beautiful young woman. And that she had a crush on Ron. That was fairly obvious. When they were unable to find the toad, they returned to the bushy haired girls compartment. "Thanks for looking, even though we didn't find it. My name is Hermoine Granger. Yours?"  
"Um, Athena.."  
"Yes? What is your last name."  
"Athena.. Athena Malfoy."  
"Wait, you're the sister of that git who tried to curse me a while ago?"  
"Well, technically, yes. But I was raised sep-separate from him." Hermione was beginning to see that the girl had a light stutter, but hardly anything serious.  
"So you were adopted?"  
"No."  
"I'm confused. You were raised separately, but you weren't adopted?"  
"I was raised by ho-house elves. Same household, different upbringing."  
"House elves?"  
"Yeah. They are more like my family than the Malfoy's could ever be."  
"Oh, I see." Anxious for a change in topic, Athena brought up the boys in her old compartment. "So, you-you like that red haired boy?" When Hermione's eyes went wide, Athena knew she had guessed right. "WHAT! No. No I don't." Athena rolled her eyes. "Whatever your say 'Mione, whatever you say." Then Athena rose from her seat and headed back to her own compartment to tell the boys to change, and do so herself, as they were fast approaching Hogwarts.  
When they finally arrived at the castle, after having braved the lake, they were grouped together in the entrance hall, to await sorting. She heard gossip about how you had to pass a test, or battle an ogre, but Athena knew that wasn't true. When they were finally allowed entrance to the hall, they all flocked to the front, where a hat sat on a stool, and began to sing. When it finished, the severe looking woman who had come in to retrieve them from the entrance, Professor McGonagall, took out a scroll and read off the names. "Abbott, Hannah." Abbott, Hannah walked up to the stool, and the hat was placed atop her head. After barely a moment's consideration, "Hufflepuff." Cheers rose from the table with a yellow tablecloth, and she Hannah walked over and sat at that table. After the red haired boy, Ron, had been sorted into Gryffindor, along with many others, it was her turn. The list was all out of wack and soooo not in alphabetical order, and Athena assumed it was a students idea of a prank.

"Malfoy, Athena." Athena walked up, trying not to see the stricken faces of Ron and Harry as they realized who she was. The hat was placed atop her head, and she heard it talking to her. "A bit of everything. Brave, powerful, kind, smart. You my dear, are a Aven." Athena gasped, but kept talking to the hat, getting to know Hogwarts, and it's abounding gossip. Yes, the Sorting Hat was a gossip, and a really big one, at that. Athena gasped when she heard one of the things the sorting hat had seen. "Noo, not Albus." she whispered. At one point, the hat said to her, "I could announce your house right now, but I like talking to you, so whatever..." After Athena had conversed for about 20 minuties with the Sorting Hat, it proceeded to yell, "Aven!" everyone in the hall gaspd. McGonagall walked over and took the hat from Athena's head, placing it atop her own. After a second, she removed the hat from her head and motioned to Dumbledore. He approached her, and after a whispered conversation, he walked up to Athena, took her arm, and steered her to a door behind the teacher's table, while McGonagall resumed sorting. Everyone was whispering, and hardly

anyone noticed when 'Malfoy, Draco' got sorted into Slytherin.  
In the room behind the table, Dumbledore was talking to an astounded Athena. "Tigerlily is an old, old house. It was founded by Alyssa Aven, and it is a house so long forgotten, it's key trait is a mystery. Everyone believed the house was a myth." Athena nodded, stil processing. Then, a girl with bushy brown hair and slight buck teeth walked in. "Hi, Professor Dumbledore." She said nervously, "My name is Hermione Granger," she took a deep breath, readying herself for the next pronouncement, "and I just got sorted into Aven."


	2. Passwords and Wandless Magic

Athena stared. "Hermione? You too?" She ran up to Hermione and hugged her. "Thank god, I thought I was going to be alone." Hermione hugged her back. "We can get through this together." said Hermione, pulling back from the hug. "Curious, curious." muttered Albus, then he looked at the girls. "Well, young ladies, you can eat dinner in here tonight, and you will have your own table by breakfast tomorrow. After dinner, Professor McGonagall will show you to your rooms." He clapped, and two house elves appeared, trays of food floating after them. Dumbledore swept from the room. "Why thank you, this is wonderful." Athena said to the house elves, and they both blushed. Athena smiled and thanked them again, then they backed out of the room. Both girls turned to their dinners, and began to eat. "So", started Athena, "what did the Sorting Hat talk to you about?"  
Hermione looked up. "Oh, nothing. He just announced my house right away. But you sound like he talked to you about quite a bit."  
"Yeah, he did. He's qu-quite the gossip."  
"Ok, like what? What are Hogwart's rumors of the week?"  
"Well..."  
"What?" asked Hermione, curiosity peaked.  
"Well, I don't know if Professor Du-dumbledore would like me telling you..."  
"Oh, come on. It'll be fine. Just gossip, right?"  
"Ok." Athena leaned forward, and her voice dropped to a whisper. "Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore are both in lo-love with each other, but they're both to bl-bloody blind to see it."  
Hermione gasped. "Noo.. It can't be."  
"But it is." Athena said. "I didn't believe it at first, either, but the Sorting Hat showed me so-some memories, and now I ca-can see he's right. Madam Pomfrey, Madam Hooch and Professor Sprout th-think so too."  
"Merlin's beard. This is crazy. And neither one knows the other is in love with them?" Athena shook her head solemnly. Hermione shook her head in disbelief, and they both dug into their meals. "What's this about you being raised by house elves?" inquired Hermione.

"Oh, umm. Ok, I'll tell you. The healers at St. Mungo's di-didn't see me coming, so I was a surprise. I don't know why my pa-parents don't like me, but that handed me to out head house elf, Wilsper, and told her to ta-take care of me. So I was raised by house elves."  
"My, that's strange." Observed Hermione. Athena just shrugged. "Eh, I got used to it."  
"Now I understand why you stutter when you're talking to me, but not the house elves who came in with our food."  
"I gu-guess I'm just nervous. You're my first ever friend."  
"Wait, your first? You've never had a friend before? Ever?"  
"No, I guess not. Draco went to all of the-these fancy parties, and I got lo-locked in my room, and I read muggle magazines. Don't tell anyone about the magazines. My parents are hard-core pureblood believers. I thi-think they're wrong, but wh-who listens to me?" Athena weakly joked.  
"I do, and I think your parents sould be ashamed of themselves for locking you up like a disobedient child." Hermione stated, voice strong. Athena just looked at her plate, embarrassed, and they both ate the rest their dinner in comfortable silence.

After everyone had filed out of the great hall, still whispering about Athena and Hermione, Minerva came and fetched the girls in question to take them to their dormitories. She led them to the seventh floor, and they stopped in front of the painting of a beautiful woman. The woman had long, blond hair flowing down her back, and a strip of it was braided down the right side of her face. She had porcelain skin, nary a blemish, and striking eyes, a deep sea of dark blue, which seemed to change to an emerald green now and then. "Hermione, Athena, this is a portarait of Alyssa Aven, the founder of your house, and also the guardian portrait for your dormitory. You may choose the password." The girls turned, whispering. "How about unique?" Whispered Athena. "No, maybe oddity, of we're going with the 'we are different' approach." Countered Hermione. Athena furrowed her brow. "How about.. Eveitus." Athena's eyes lit up when she remembered her wand core's name. "I like the sound of that." Said Hermione. "Eveitus it is." The turned. "Eveitus" said Hermione. Minerva nodded and turned to the portrait. With a few whispered words, the portrait swung upon.  
Behind the portrait lay a room furnished with purple and white, and it had a banner above the mantle piece, which depicted a unicorn. "Whoa." Was all Athena could muster the will to say. Athena and Hermione entered the room, and the portrait closed behind them. "Hermione, look, out mascot it a Unicorn. It's so be-beautiful."  
"It really is. I can't believe there is a 5th house, and it's so old people thought it was a myth. I wonder what the virtues are? The Ravenclaw are intelligent, the Gryffies are brave, the Huffles are kind and the Slytherins are powerful."  
Artemis looked at the unicorn, then at Hermione, then at the unicorn again. Then it dawned in her. "The Avens are pure. This house values purity. Just look at the unicorn. Unicorns are the embodiment of purity."  
"I guess. That would make sense." Hermione had been fingering a small figurine, and while she contemplated the idea that Athena had just put forth, her grip went slack. The figurine fell to the ground and shattered. Hermione gasped and was reaching for her wand, but Athena beat her to it. She held her and towards the broken figurine and concentrated. The pieces came together and the cracks disappeared. The figurine floated to the table, and landed gently.

Hermione gaped at her. "Was that wandless magic?" she asked, incredulous. Athena looked at her hands, fidgeting nervously. "Umm, yeah, I guess. The ho-house elves ta-taught me how."  
"That was amazing. You didn't even use a wand."  
"Thanks. But pl-please don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone t-to use me."  
"Ok, I understand. I promise I won't tell anyone."  
"Th-thank you. I-I'm gonna go find my bed now."  
"Ok, I'll come with." They made their way to the staircase marked 'Girls' and into the door marked 1, to find two beds, made and ready, their trunks at the foot of each. They both prepared for bed, and in no time, Hermione was sleeping peacefully. Athena however, was staring at the ceiling above her bed, unable to rid herself of the nagging feeling she had about Hermione. She eventually drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

A/N: Hey guys. I am torn between two paths. I have a poll up on my page: Should Athena be Hermione's sister, or should Athena have a crush on Hermione? Again, I am torn, but I have a poll on my page. Plz Review, I beg you. Always Hopeful, Lils


	3. Schedules and Potions

She awoke the next morning at 5 O'clock, before Hermione, and took a cold shower. She slipped on her clothing in the bathroom, and realized she had forgotten her shirt. She was much to exauhsted to summon her shirt, so she just went to pull it from her trunk. She walked out, with jeans and a bra on, and saw that Hermione had already risen, and was wrapped in a towel, waiting for the shower. "Fo-forgot my shirt." Athena said nervously, and quickly bend to retrieve her shirt, fighting the blish that was threatening to creep up her cheeks. She soon found her shirt to slipped it on. Hermione made her way into the bathroom, and Athena heard the water start.

Hermione's breath had caught in her throat when Athena had walked out, wearing nothing but a bra on her upper half, and jeans on her lower. Athena's copper skin had gleamed in the sunlight streaming through the windows, and her damp, raven black hair had been draped down her back, now liberated from its braid, and reached just above her knees. She had quickly bent to retrieve her shirt, and Hemione had made her way to the bathroom, shaking her head. Hermione started an ice cold shower, and stepped in, ridding herself of her previous thoughts.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Athena was sitting on her bed, hair in a loose braid like the previous day, but now she had a smaller strip braided tightly down the right side of her face. Athena was reading the 2nd year Transfiguration textbook, and had the latest edition of Trandsfiguration Today sitting next to her, several pages bookmarked. Athena looked up when she heard Hermione enter, and quickly closed her book, and stowed it and Transfiguration Today in her trunk. She had bought the entire set of standard school books in potions and transfiguration, from 1st to 7th year, when she had gone to get her school supplies. Transfiguration had always fascinated her, even at a young age, and she secretly wanted to become an Animagus when she grew older. Potions was also interesting, and she could the analysis if seperate ingredients and their combined effects quite captivating.

She then grabbed her bag, a high quality, sturdy muggle knapsack, with an internal enlargement charm in it, and retrieved her books, along with 3 rolls of clean, fresh parchment, 2 corcked inkwells, and 5 brand new quills. She zipped up her knapsack, and slung it over her shoulder. Then she turned to Hermione. "Need help?" She asked. "Nah." Replied Hermione. Then Hermione stood, slung her own bag over her shoulder, and grabbed Athena's hand. "Come on, lets go eat breakfast." Hermione pulled Athena down the stairs and out the portrait hole, and soon they were in the Great Hall. They spotted the Aven table near the front, a small, two seated table between the Gryffie and the Huffles table. (Oh, how I enjoy the upcut little house nicknames.) Both girls made their way to the front, and sat at the table. They both helped themselves to a meal of waffles and sausages, both with orange juice to drink. They were both finishing up when Professor McGonagall walked over them, just having finished passing out schedules to her house students, and handed the girls their schedules. Because they were in first year, and didn't have the chance to take electives like the older children, they had the same schedules.

5:00 - 9:00 Breakfast  
9:00 - 10:00 Transfiguration (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) Herbology G. 5 (Wednesday and Friday)  
10:00 - 11:00 Charms (Tuesday and Thursday) Potions (Monday, Wednesday and Friday)  
11:00 - 12:00 Morning Break  
12:00 - 1:00 Lunch  
1:00 - 2:00 Care Of Magical Creatures  
2:00 - 3:00 Defense Against The Dark Arts  
3:00 - 4:30 Potions (Tuesday and Thursday) Transfiguration (Wednesday and Friday)  
4:30 - 6:00 Dinner  
10:00 Curfew

It was still fairly early, about 6 o'clock, so hardly anyone was in the great hall. Both Hermione and Athena quickly finished their breakfasts and Hermione made her way to the library, and Athena wandered the halls until it was time for Transfiguration. On her way down a random 7th floor hall, she ran into George and Fred coming out from behind a tapestry. Athena slipped into the shadow of a nearby suit of armor, and when the boys had disappeared, she went behind the tapestry. She found a passage, and after checking her watch, and assuring she still had time, she made her way down the passage.

It was dark, so she summoned a floating ball of light above her head. The passageway was clean, and smelled faintly of mint. She reached the end after only a few minutes of walking, and found the entrance covered by another tapestry. She carefully pushed it aside and was surprised to find that it led into the Gryffindor common room. She carefully backed up, and made her way back to the entrance of the passage. She wandered some more, and find another tapestry that led to the Ravenclaw common rooms. Athena saw her watch, and hurried to Transfiguration, taking her seat in the front row next to Hermione, the only other person there exept, of course, Professor McGonagall.

They made it through the transfiguration quickly, and Aven had 10 points for being the only two to have success in turning their matches into needles. Athena and Hermione were the first ones out of class, and they rushed to the dungeons for Potions, which they had with the Slytherins. They were the first ones there, so they sat together a the first table, both pulling out their books. Almost everyone had taken their seats, and everyone was whispering to one another, when Snape swept in, and everyone quieted. "Hello, class. Open your books to page 6 and follow the instructions to crate a Cure for Boils." Athena and Hermione began straight away, and when Snape came around halfway though class, they were done, so Athena had pulled out her 3rd year Potions textbook, and was happily reading it, and Hermione was beginning to write her Transfiguration essay. "Miss Malfoy, Miss Granger, may I inquire as to the reason why you are neglecting your potion?"  
"Why, you most certainly may, Professor." replied Athena, closing her book. "We have completed our potion already, so we bottled it, and are now devoting our time to different activities."  
"Miss Malfoy, you are aware that you have to simmer the potion for 10 minuties, not just 3."  
"Why yes I am, Professor, but only if you slice the scarab beetles. If you crush them, the juices are released quicker, and the brewing time is shortened significantly." Snape stared at Athena, astounded. "Good job, Miss Malfoy, 10 points to.. Aven."  
"Why thank you, Professor." Athena flashed him her award winning smile, and he moved on to Crabbe and Goyle, who were both struggling to stop the bright blue flame raging under their cauldron.

Potions was over, and the girls made their way to the library to complete their Transfiguatation and Potions essays. They both poured over their books, despite the fact that they had both already read them like 5 times. By the time they went to lunch, they each had an essay on the qualities of wormwood and an essay on the theory of transfiguring a non-organic object into another non-organic object wrapped tightly in their bags, each of them over 2 feet longer than asked for.

They entered the hall and were greeted with whispers and glances. The girls sat at their tables, and quickly ate their lunch, both uncomfortable with the whispers and gossip. When Hemione was about to stand and leave, Athena grabbed her arm. "Here, stay. Just ignore them. Their je-jealous." She gave a half smile. Hermione nodded, and sat back down, pulling out her Care of Magical Creatures book, as it was their next class. Athena followed in suit, and they were both soon immersed in their books. The clock struck quarter to one, and both girls packed their bags and made their way down to the grounds, for CoMC with the Ravenclaws. They were right on time, and they set their bags where directed by Professor Grubbly-Plank. And so began the most eventful 1st year CoMC class in the history of Hogwarts


End file.
